


Aftermath

by Queenscene2



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Season/Series 05, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: The Titans are worried about Beast Boy's odd, sad behavior...all except for one who can see right through him.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven (Teen Titans), Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 34





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of Season 5 and the episode "Things Change"
> 
> TW: There's a quick reference to suicide but that's about it.

“Dinner time!” Cyborg cried happily. He laid down the huge plate of roast beef on the center of the table. Starfire rubbed her hands excitedly. “Oh, friend Cyborg! This looks most appetizing!” She exclaimed happily. She jumped up to grab the mustard and to grab a straw. Robin nodded. “Thanks, Cyborg.” He complemented. Cyborg beamed.

Raven took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and passed it to her left. When Beast Boy wasn’t taking the somewhat heavy glass bowl from her growing fatigued hands, she called out his name. “Beast Boy? Do you want some mashed potatoes?” Beast Boy sighed. “No thanks, Rae. I’m not hungry.”

“What? Oh come on, man! I worked so hard on those mashed potatoes! I even used vegan butter!” Cyborg pouted.

Beast Boy gave him a weak smile. “I appreciate it but…I'm just gonna go.” He scooted his stool back and walked out of the kitchen/lounge area.

The four sat in silence as they ate Cyborg’s delicious feast. Starfire then broke the silence after a few minutes. “Perhaps there is something wrong with our friend Beast Boy. Ever since the fight with the mysterious monster who did the change of the forms, he has…not been the same.”

Robin took another bite of his green beans. “Sometimes, I can’t really tell what goes through his head.” He stated. Cyborg nodded and sighed. “I just wished I knew what was troubling the little guy.” Cyborg said, taking a huge bite of his roast beef.

Raven kept quiet. Of course she knew what was going on with him. Being an empath had it’s ups and downs. She then suddenly got hit with a pain in her head and in her heart that she never felt before. She gasped, grabbing onto her chest.

“Raven!” Robin cried dropping his fork. He put a hand on her back. “Are you alright?” She didn’t answer him. All she knew was that she had to get to the roof, and she had to get there _now._

She bolted toward the hydraulic doors and ran out, her cloak flowing behind her, leaving the other Titans worried and confused at the second odd thing to happen of the day.

~

Raven didn’t know why she was running. It’s as if she completely forgot her powers of teleportation and her ability to fly through walls. The pain in her chest and the throbbing headache were getting stronger, especially as she ran up those stairs. She wanted to cry but she wasn’t sure if it was from the pain in her chest and her head, or because of something else.

She ran up and kicked the door open onto the room. Her face went completely white as she saw Beast Boy teetering over the ledge. Her eyes filled with tears as he was about to do the unthinkable. She saw him shuffle and instantly ran toward him.

“NO!” she cried, breaking the light fixtures on the wall from her power. At this point she didn’t care that she was breaking things around her. She was about to lose the one thing in this world that was most important to her, and she couldn’t let that happen.

Beast Boy turned around and raised his eyebrows. He had something in his hand. “Rae!” he called out. She ran to him and grabbed his hand. “Please…please don’t jump!” she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Beast Boy’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. He slowly stepped off of the ledge, his hand still holding hers. “Whoa, Rae! It’s okay. I’m not going to jump, I promise.” He put down the thing he was holding and wrapped his arms around her as she cried out her tears.

Raven looked up at him after a few minutes of crying, the entire rooftop a complete mess from her powers going haywire. “I was afraid that you…I felt that you weren’t in a good space and—”

Beast Boy smiled at her. “Yeah, I’m pretty upset right now, but I wasn’t going to end everything. I’m here and I’ll stay here.” His fang poked out of his mouth. Raven breathed a huge sigh of relief. They released each other and took a seat down on the ledge.

They looked out onto the setting sun, the lake below them glistening from the waning sunlight. Beast Boy picked up the thing next to him and sighed. “I saw her, you know.” Raven sighed, looking down at the box he made for her but never got to give to her. “Terra? I know. I heard your heart.”

Beast Boy was obviously trying his best not to cry. He traced the hastily put together box with a shaky hand. “I thought she was the one, you know? But I guess she just doesn’t want anything to do with me. So I was debating whether or not to throw her present off the roof in rage.”

Raven looked at him with a small frown on her face, a frown that if not looked at close enough, one could miss. “That’s understandable.” She said quietly. “If I were you, I would have done the same.” Anger rose within her for moment as she remembered Terra betraying all of them and breaking their promises. Her cheeks flushed pink as she considered that she was indeed jealous of her, and angry as she broke Beast Boy’s heart. She turned away quickly.

“I feel like an idiot. I’ll probably never fall in love with anyone else again.” Beast Boy said, putting down the thing in his lap and putting his face in his hands. Raven rubbed her hand on his back comfortingly, the latter statement hitting her a little too close to home. “You’re not an idiot, Beast Boy. You were just a guy in love and it just didn’t work out.”

He looked up at her, smiling as he saw her smile. She continued. “You’re always going to fall in love and realize that it won’t work out. That’s life, unfortunately. But look at it like this, you’re closer to finding the one who will love and cherish your heart forever. That’s guaranteed. If you weren’t meant to fall in love, you would never have that drive _to_ love. So, don’t give up on love. She’s out there somewhere…”

Beast Boy latched onto her neck and buried his head in her bony shoulder. She blushed, not really sure how to respond. Was that a shattering noise in the background she just heard? After a few seconds she returned his hug.

He let go after a while, his smile still on his face but the tears that he finally had to let out with it. “Thank you, Raven.” Raven smiled even bigger.

Beast Boy then looked down and grabbed the box in his lap. He held it out to her. “This is for you.” He said, blushing a little dark green color. Raven gasped quietly at his token of appreciation. She softly took it from him. “You really didn’t need to.” She said shyly.

Beast Boy blushed even harder. “I realized just now that it was meant for you all along.” He said shyly to her. She looked down at the box, her reflection staring back at her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from the reflection of the setting orange sun. She smiled. “Thank you. I love it.” And she meant it.

The two were interrupted by the rest of the Titans coming up to the roof. They stood up quickly and turned to the door, matching blushes on their faces. Raven quickly hid Beast Boy’s present behind her back. She really didn’t want the others to know about this and tease them about it.

“Finally we found you!” Cyborg cried happily. He ran up and squeezed the living daylights out of his little green best friend.

“You guys okay?” Robin asked, suspiciously eyeing at Raven’s stance.

“Fine, thanks.” Raven said. She walked by the two and teleported herself out without another word.

~

Raven looked down at the box and smiled, her radiant smile reflecting right back at her. She clutched the box close to her heart as she thought of the smile that he gave her when he gave it to her. She felt her heart race in happiness. This was probably the happiest moment of her life so far.

She put the box on her nightstand and laid down, staring at the box and smiling dreamily.

She would treasure this gift…and Beast Boy himself for the rest of her life.


End file.
